


The Afterlife

by tonystarksintern



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Ego's children - Freeform, maybe?? - Freeform, merdu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksintern/pseuds/tonystarksintern
Summary: After Yondu's heroic sacrifice, he meets Meredith Quill in the Afterlife.





	The Afterlife

Yondu opened his eyes. It was just as he pictured it, but more vibrant and beautiful than he could ever imagine possible. His loyal Ravager crew raised their drinks, shouting, clapping, showing true happiness to see him. No one get’s happy to see him, he was the embodiment of a principal’s office with that arrow and all. But they knew it was a front. Tullk even hugged him. 

Now more high-pitched voices started coming from the crowd. Yondu looked down to see children running towards him with his old knick-knacks he gave them too many years ago. He recognized their faces, Ego’s children, and immediately that spark of pride went out and his heart broke.They’re too young to be here. But something was different about them. They were…happy.

Something caught Yondu’s eye, forcing him to look up. A woman with wavy blond hair and a flowing flower dress emerged from the crowd like an angel. An angel that hangs with Ravagers? Never in a million years did he think he’d meet Peter’s mother. She walked towards him with a sweet, bright smile, but he couldn’t help let his head fall with shame like he did with Stakkar.

“Thank you for takin’ care of my son,” Meredith spoke over the crowd with all sincerity.

What in the fuck? Did she just thank me? Why isn’t she punchin’ me?

He cleared his throat, getting himself together, “No problem. You….you’ve got a good kid there, miss.”

“Don’t I know it.” she was filled with so much joy, tears started to fill her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give him the best life-”

She interrupted him instantly, giving off a Do Not Mess With This Woman vibe, but still gentle and smiling as she spoke, “Yondu, you gave my little starlord a life he wouldn’t trade for nothin’. One I wouldn’t want him to trade. You showed him the stars, you saved his life, and that I will forever be thankful for.”

Yondu had no reply for that. He couldn’t think of a single way to react. Since he froze up, Meredith stepped in again, and gestured to the bar. “Want a drink?” she turned to the Ravagers and cupped her hands around her mouth shouting, “DRINKS ON YONDU!”

In the afterlife, everything was free and infinite, even the alcohol. But the crowd still cheered with their glasses raised, and the children still danced; and finally Yondu could breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, he was at peace.


End file.
